Before it's too late
by tommykayketchup
Summary: Made up ONESHOT fic about Naomily! contains suicidal themes - may offend.


Before it's too late…

ONE SHOT

Day one.

Emily and Naomi lay in bed after a rather raunchy session.

They are deeply entwined; legs and arms everywhere.

Emily has just awoken from a post coital sleep.

She lets out a yawn and readies herself for a stretch.

She sees Naomi stirring from her sleep, and awakes her by wrapping her arms protectively around her waist.

The redhead leans over to Naomi and gives her a kiss on the cheek, before snuggling into her.

Naomi opens her eyes turning her head to look at the smiling girl.

'Hey you' she says with a yawn.

'Hey…' Emily grins back slightly giggling.

'So…that was different…' the blonde girl admitted gesturing to the discarded strap on lying on the floor.

Emily giggled and nuzzled into Naomi's neck.

'I told you I'd try anything once.' She laughed.

Naomi smiled back and dotted fairy kisses all over the girls face.

Both girls lay back and looked at the ceiling.

'Naomi?' Emily asked nervously.

'Mm?' Naomi uttered to show the redhead she was listening.

'I…I want to marry you…' Emily said meekly… 'Let's get married.'

'What?' Naomi asked dumbfounded. 'We're 18…'

'Age doesn't matter. We love each other…I love you so much…why not get married? Marriage is for people in love…'

'Maybe in the future….in the far future…definitely not now, Em.' Naomi stuttered getting annoyed

Emily felt the tears in her eyes meet her cheek.

She tries to wipe them away frantically before Naomi notices.

She's too late.

'Why are you crying, Em? I love you...I do…but…we've been dating a year…It's too early.'

'I know…I'm stupid…Just…forget it. Forget I said anything.'

'You're not stupid Em…it's just…why now?'

'Just forget it, Nay.'

Emily turns on her side facing away from Naomi.

Naomi leans over and cuddles her kissing her shoulder blade and neck.

She kisses up her neck and meets her lips.

For a second or two their lips meet and passionately embrace.

Naomi slides her hand up Emily's pyjama top and begins to softly fondle the bra clad breast.

Emily pulls away.

'Does it look like I'm in the fucking mood?' she snaps.

Naomi's face drops.

'Em…'

'You can't just fucking use me whenever you want, Naomi,

'What the hell? It's not like that Em…'

'It's exactly like that, Naomi. It's obvious that I'm more invested in this relationship than you are.'

'You're being fucking stupid Em.' Naomi snapped getting irritated.

'Now I'm being stupid? Oh whatever, Naomi. Let's just get to it alright? You're still afraid of being a 'lesbian'. You're out. People know you're gay. Why can't you just accept it?'

'You're talking shit, Em. I've done nothing but adore you. I'm not fucking afraid. I just don't want to get married.'

'You don't want to get married…or you don't want to get married to me?' Emily asked.

Naomi stood still.

She daren't reply.

The silence told its own truth.

Emily calmly walked over to her pile of clothes and got dressed.

'Em….don't…' Naomi pleaded.

Naomi watched her get dressed with tears in her eyes.

Emily turned round and met her eyes with the azure ones in front of her.

She stood and stared at the girl in front of her.

She didn't want it to end like this.

She had no choice.

'I'll make this easier for you, Naomi. We're done.'

She walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

Naomi stood in her place. Still.

She allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes down to her cheeks and fall from her chin to the floor.

Emily made her way down the street.

She was in tears.

She was struggling to breathe; every step she took was harder than the one before.

She slowed down, and stopped to vomit over the pavement.

She fell to her knees, and caught herself in tears.

A young woman came from inside the house where she was sat.

'Excuse me….? Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

Emily couldn't speak.

She just continued to sob, her body shaking.

The lady knelt down, and put her arms around Emily.

'I…need to get home…' Emily said exhaustedly.

'Do you live far? I can drive you….let me get my keys'

She dashed into the house, and when she had arrived back Emily was back on her feet frowning over the ladder in her tights.

'What's your name?' the woman asked as she opened Emily's door with her keys.

'Emily…you?'

'I'm Erika sweetheart.' She said with a smile.

Within minutes of directing Erika, Emily had arrived back home.

Emily sat uncomfortable in the car…her eyes burning from where she had been crying.

'Thank you…a lot…' she confessed.

'You're welcome sweetheart. If you ever need to talk to someone; someone that doesn't know you…just pop round my house. Come see me.' She gushed.

Emily wasn't sure why Erika was being so nice.

She had never experienced people being nice for the sake of it; at least not firsthand.

Emily nodded and smiled.

She gave a little wave as she shut the door and made her way up the drive.

She was terrified about going home.

Katie would kick up a fuss, not that she was upset; more that her tights were ripped.

She sneaked into the house and made her way upstairs and rushed into the bathroom.

She had a quick shower to remove any evidence of smudged mascara and tear stained eyes.

She grabbed a towel and made her way back to the bedroom.

She wasn't greeted by the sight of her little brother spying through the keyhole.

He was kneeling outside the twins bedroom instead.

Emily sighed and kicked him in the chest.

'What the fuck are you doing, loser?' she spat before opening the door.

'Oh for fucks…' she screamed before slamming the door.

She was welcomed by the sight of her sister bouncing naked on James Cook, the local fool.

'HURRY UP. I NEED SOME CLOTHES.' She shouted through the door.

The door opened and a pair of jeans and a tee were thrown out, before the door was slammed again louder.

Emily grabbed the clothes and sighed before hearing a chorus of moans.

She made her way to the bathroom and got changed into the clothes.

She worked her way downstairs and threw herself down onto the couch.

She heard the faint sound of 'tubthumping by chumbawumba' and reached for her phone.

"Naomi calling"

She pressed the red button, and threw her phone onto the floor.

Her phone rang over and over and over.

'Fucks sake, Em. Either answer it or tell them to fuck off.' Katie spat.

Emily made a noise similar to 'mnergh' and allowed the phone to continue.

Katie sighed and ran to it the next time it rang.

'What do you want, Naomi?' she hissed.

Emily looked up at her elder twin, frowned and covered her face with a cushion.

'I don't know what's going on with you two…but I'm sure she's ignoring your calls for a reason. Stop calling now?' Katie said and with that she hung up.

Naomi rang over and over.

Emily leant forwards and reached for her phone.

With ease, she held down the little red button on her phone.

The screen flashed off, and the calls stopped.

'What happened Em?'

Emily reluctantly explained the situation.

Katie listened and acted somewhat concerned.

'I'm going to bed…tell mum I don't want any dinner.'

'She wont be happy, Em. She's making rhubarb and pork stew.' Katie mocked.

'Ew. I'm definitely not eating now.' She said and made her way up to her room.

Naomi sat on her bed pressing various combinations on her phone.

She was about to leave her sixth voice mail on Emily's answer phone.

'Em…It's me…again. Ring me back.' She said nervously.

She threw her head backwards and lay down watching the same patch of ceiling that broke her heart a few hours ago.

Day two

The twins were woken up by the radio beginning to play Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

Katie woke up with a smile.

Emily didn't.

She covered her head with the duvet and refused to acknowledge the day.

Katie jumped out of bed and began to dance to the music; admiring her reflection in the mirror.

Katie went into the bathroom and had her shower and left the bathroom in a mess as usual.

'Come on Ems, you're gonna be late.'

'Not going' was the reaction she got from under the duvet.

'Don't let Naomi win. Come on. I'll look after you. Fearsome Fitches, remember.'

Emily sighed and threw her feet out of the end of the bed.

'Good girl.' Katie smiled, and pulled her out via her feet.

Emily squealed and landed on the floor with a bum.

'Aw, my bum' she said rubbing herself better.

The gang had philosophy first.

By the time the twins had arrived the gang was already there.

Naomi was in a conversation with Freddie.

There was heavy flirting going on.

Naomi wasn't sad. She wasn't hurting like Emily was.

She was laughing.

She was in hysterics.

'So what? I didn't mean anything to you? You've forgotton me already?' Emily spat unable to control herself.

'Em…' Naomi said confused.

'Just…fuck off Naomi.' Emily screamed before storming off.

'You fucking bitch.' Katie charged at Naomi pulling out a chunk of her hair.

Naomi responded with a swift slap to Katie's cheek.

Freddie, Cook and Thomas all left forward attempting to hold the girls apart.

'Get off of me, Cook.' Katie spat. 'I'm gonna hurt that bitch the way she hurt Ems.'

'You know nothing Katie. You don't know.' Naomi said, walking away.

'I know she loved you. She loves you. She gave you everything. You fucked it up, Naomi.'

'She dumped ME, Katie. It was her choice.' Naomi cried turning round.

'Whatever bitch. You blew it. Game over.' Katie chuckled.

Emily ran home, and retreated back to her duvet.

She allowed a few soft tears to form before she forced herself to grow up.

Naomi's lay grew longer and longer.

Every 5 minutes, Katie would glare at her through the classroom.

She'd make snide comments every time Naomi had something to say.

She'd corner her in their lunch break and idly threaten her if she hurts Emily again.

Emily sat upright; her eyes wide open she searched under her bed and reached out for a penknife.

They hid the penknife for the times they snuck bottles of wine into their room.

Emily stood up and removed all of her clothes, one by one.

She sat back onto the floor completely naked.

She lay out her arm, and made deep incisions into her arm with the knife.

One for every day we were together.

She continued drawing deep lines into her skin.

The more lines she drew the more pain erupted.

She began scarring her legs from her thighs to her ankles.

She felt the blood release her.

She felt happier; less dirty. Less used.

All of the bad things inside her were coming out.

The blood began to rise faster and was darker.

The more blood that flowed out of her, the tireder she became.

Finally, the school bell rang.

Naomi picked up her bag and ran from the classroom.

She ran all the way down to Emily's house.

She knocked on the door.

Again and again.

'Oh for fucks sake. Get the message. She doesn't want to talk to you, Naomi.' Katie said as she walked upto the drive of her house.

'I need to see her Katie. Just…let me talk to her…and if she still doesn't want me…then I'll go.'

'Fine.' Katie stropped. She opened the door and let her and Naomi inside.

'Em?' Katie called.

She made her way upstairs

Seeing the body on the floor, Katie screamed and stood fixed to the stop.

Naomi ran up the stairs and followed Katie's shadow.

Naomi ran to Emily's aide, and held her body tightly.

'Katie. Get an ambulance.' Naomi called.

Katie didn't move.

She couldn't.

She was shocked.

Her sister was lying there, naked and bleeding.

Katie didn't know Emily felt that bad; bad enough to end her life.

'KATIE. GET AN AMBULANCE. SHE COULD DIE.'

Katie shook herself out of her shock at the hearing of the word 'die'

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled 999.

'Hello…Ambulance…Um…my sister…she's cut herself…all over. She's really bad…I don't know how long she's been like it…you need to come now…43 Bristol Road…'

Katie hung up the phone and stared down at the mess beneath her.

Her little sister was lying there.

But she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

'Naomi…what do I do?' Katie asked scared. She was crying.

Naomi was shocked at Katie's tears. She felt for her.

It was after all her baby sister.

'Um…get me some cloths. I need to tie them up into a tourniquet to stop the bleeding…'

Katie came back with a bed cover.

Naomi took it from her hands and ripped it in half.

She used half to tie around Emily's arm and half for her legs.

'They…said 10 minutes…they should be…'

Naomi cradled the girl in her arms.

'I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay. You're going to be okay.'

She gave the unconscious girl a kiss on the forehead and held her close.

There was a noise of a car outside and Katie rushed to the window.

'They're here'

Katie rushed downstairs and opened the door.

'She's upstairs.'

Katie ran back up and showed the paramedics the way.

'They lifted Emily onto a stretcher and carried her carefully downstairs.

'Only one of you can come in the ambulance, I'm afraid.'

Katie and Naomi swapped looks at each other.

Naomi knew Katie should go. She's her sister. She's family.

Katie knew Naomi should go. She's the love of her life, and although they were broken up…she was sure they wouldn't be for long.

Katie bit the bullet, and told Naomi to go.

Naomi smiled and gave Katie a hug.

'I'll ring my mum and dad and we'll catch you guys up. Take care of her…okay…and ring me if anything happens.'

Naomi nodded and smiled at Katie.

Naomi climbed into the ambulance and before long it was gone out of sight.

Day three

Naomi was sat in the waiting room.

Katie was beside her.

Mr and Mrs Fitch were at work and James at school.

Emily was okay.

She had lost a lot of blood, so they gave her a blood transfusion.

They stitched her up, and they said she would be fine.

She was giving a statement to the police about why she hurt herself so badly.

The doctors recommended giving her some counselling for the future.

The doctors were pleased with Naomi's tourniquet and offered her a placement into a nursing scheme.

Naomi laughed slightly, and realised that she couldn't go through that day in and out, but thanked them all the same.

Katie walked across and sat next to Naomi.

She took her hand, and held it firmly.

'She's okay. You can stop worrying now.' She laughed.

Naomi smiled at her. 'Friends?'

Katie smiled back. 'Of course.'

Emily walked out of her room.

She had a walking stick to aide her.

Her leg was still pretty sore.

Her eyes latched on to Naomi's.

Naomi's eyes were fixated on hers.

Their lips met in a heated battle.

'I'm so sorry.' Naomi whispered in her ear.

'So am I.'

Emily pulled away.

'Wait a minute. You guys were holding hands…you hate each other.' Emily asked puzzled.

'Lets just say we finally found something in common…' Naomi added.

'Whats that?' Emily questioned.

Naomi and Katie smiled at each other and both replied. 'You'.


End file.
